The object of the invention is a method for feeding material into a shaping device in a pneumatic materials conveying system.
Another object of the invention is an apparatus for feeding material into a shaping device in a pneumatic materials conveying system.
The invention relates generally to materials handling systems, such as partial-vacuum conveying systems, more particularly to the collection and conveying of wastes, such as to the conveying of household wastes.
Systems wherein wastes are conveyed in piping by means of an air current produced by a pressure difference or suction are known in the art. In these, wastes are conveyed long distances in the piping. It is typical to these systems that a partial-vacuum apparatus is used to achieve a pressure difference, in which apparatus a partial vacuum is achieved in the conveying pipe with partial-vacuum generators, such as with vacuum pumps or with an ejector apparatus. A conveying pipe typically comprises at least one valve means, by opening and closing which the replacement air coming into the conveying pipe is regulated. Input points at the input end of the material are used in the systems, from which input points the material, such as wastes, is conveyed into the system. The system can also comprise refuse chutes into which material, such as waste material, is fed and from which the material to be conveyed is conveyed into a conveying pipe by opening a discharge valve means, in which case, by means of the sucking effect achieved by the aid of the partial vacuum acting in the conveying pipe and also by means of the surrounding air pressure acting via the refuse chute, material such as e.g. waste material packed into bags, is conveyed from the refuse chute into the conveying pipe. The pneumatic waste conveying systems in question can be utilized particularly well in densely populated urban areas. These types of areas have tall buildings, in which the input of wastes into a pneumatic waste conveying system is performed via a refuse chute or other input point arranged in the building.
A refuse chute is a vertical pipe, preferably comprising a number of input points, which are typically arranged in the wall of the refuse chute at a distance from each other. Tall buildings can comprise many tens, even hundreds, of storeys, in which case the refuse chute forms a very high pipe.
Wastes are conveyed pneumatically in a dosed system to a reception station, in which the wastes are compressed with a press only after transportation. The pipes of a pneumatic conveying system are in normal cases rather large in diameter, e.g. in the region of 500 mm in their diameter.
Publication WO8203200 A1 discloses a device for fine-grinding, compressing and outputting a high-volume bulk good, more particularly household wastes, by means of which device the waste material conducted through the device can be compacted. In the solution according to the publication high operating powers are typically needed, especially in situations in which the device is used to cut or fine-grind a material, in which case the energy consumption of the drive devices and the costs of the drive devices are high. In addition, the passage of stones or other corresponding material between the cutting blades can cause breakage of the blades. Known from publications WO2011098666, WO2011098667, WO2011098668 and WO2011098669 are solutions in which rotary shapers are applied. Sometimes in the upper container, such as in the feeder channel or refuse chute, of a rotary shaper there is a lot of waste material piled up on itself, the force effect produced by which pushes the handling means of the rotary shaper. This requires significant driving force from the drive device of the rotary shaper or it can also slow down the operation of the rotary shaper.
The aim of the present invention is to achieve a new type of solution in connection with feeder channels and rotary shapers, by means of which solution the drawbacks of prior art solutions are avoided.